Who we are
by Senka92
Summary: The tallest banish all defects to earth. One irk has a plan, will her serum for making irkens taller help save the defects, and just who is this half blind female irk? What is her name? Will she convince the defects to fight back? Will Dib agree to help her? How will she react to seeing Zim alive? How will Zim react to her being on earth and taller? Find out by reading! T-in case.
1. Zims dead day

EEK~!~! I just finished this, the first ever chapter of my invader Zim fan fiction and I am so excited to get this up, though I can't think of a very good title for it soooo, yeah I'm open to suggestions.

Disclaimer, Invader Zim is not mine, if it was it wouldn't have gotten canceled LMAO.

Enjoy, and no flames please.

* * *

He couldn't believe it, his mission, his SIR unit, him being an invader. It was all a lie. His whole life was just a sick joke to his leaders. The Tallest and all of irk saw him as nothing but the butt of a joke ready to be made. He meant nothing to his own people. The worst part was that the lie was told to him mostly by himself. They didn't actually tell him these things; they just did it to get him off their backs. He told this lie to himself, and they just went along with it to shut him up and get a few laughs out of it.

It would be an understatement to say that if he died they wouldn't even notice. If he died, they would, not only celebrate it, they'd make it a universal holiday. The day that defect finally died, and he wasn't being hard on himself, because that's just what they did.

Zim's head hurt so much, but even more so, his chest cavity hurt, he felt sick to his stomach. As he reminded himself solemnly that he had to stay on earth and would never again see his home or the one who waited for him there. Then again, she may have known. She may have been mocking him behind his back, she's probably mated to another irk by now anyway…

_Happy Zim is dead day,_ Zim thought to himself bitterly. It had been a year since he cut off contact from Irk and the Tallest. He cut off the signals in his pack, so now, as far as the Empire was concerned, he was officially dead and gone.

All he wondered now was, now that he was gone, who was their new victim of tormenting doom?

On The Massive.

"Ding dong, the defect is gone." Screeched purple, doughnut pieces floating around him as they all celebrated the aforementioned defects death.

It being the one year anniversary of the day they got the oh so joyous news that the defect known as Zim had finally been terminated, they intended to make it one hell of a party.

They didn't care how or why, all they cared about was how they never had to deal with that annoying Zim and his surprisingly more annoying Sir unit ever again!

"If I'd've known he'd die because of it, I would a suggested we told him sooner, would have saved us a whole chunk of our sanity!" Red yelled over the pumping music.

Purple chuckled, "Yeah and whole lot of my lunch!" Referring to when he threw up because Zim's brain was being sucked out by a huge creature in backseat drivers from beyond the stars.

Red laughed loudly "Yeah, that too!"

They laughed on and on, food floating all around them, eating gluttonously.

A glum Irken came up to them, handing them their new trays of snacks and a couple bags of popcorn. She turned and began to shuffle away back to her duties.

"Hey!" Purple called to their food server. "What's with the long face?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, why aren't you celebrating, come on, its Zim's dead day!" Red called to her.

Despite the fact that they were her leaders and she would be scolded by them and herself later the Green eyed Irken snapped towards them glaring daggers at her Tallest.

"Because, not everyone wanted him dead!" She told them darkly, and then took off before getting a response.

"You know what Red?"

"What?"

"She's as short as Zim… actually, maybe even shorter"

"Hmm, oh never noticed that before, didn't even think that was possible, oh well." They turned their attention back to the piled food and, consuming their food greedily, signaled for the music to be pumped up higher.

As she left she overheard what they said about her being shorter than Zim.

"Tch, I'll show you short." She then rushed off to the voot holding area, she scanned through the voots until she came to her specialized blue voot. More slender than the average voot, it could travel at much greater speeds, at a cost of offense and defense.

She activated her older Sir unit Mir, and they took off heading towards their home on irk.

After she left the purple tallest turned to his red counterpart.

"Hey, Red?"

"Yeah purple?"

"What do you think that service irk meant by 'Not everyone wanted him dead'?"

"Just ignore her, the only ones who'll Miss Zim are defects, and she's obviously a defect."

"Oh," Tallest Purple thought for a moment, "Then why don't we send those defects to earth too?" He asked.

"You know what, that's probably the smartest thing you've ever said in your entire life Purple, let's do it!" Then they commenced their send all defects to earth plan with a wave of a doughnut crumb encrusted hand.

She arrived at her home on Irk and went to her bathing quarters, taking out her eye contact, revealing that her left eye was actually a pitch black. The sign of blindness in Irks, she looked intensely at her eye, remembering the lab accident that had caused it.

_AHHH! She ran back into the lab after hearing the scream, she remembered that she and Zim had been arguing about something, she couldn't remember what. She had just walked out; fuming at something Zim had said when she heard him scream bloody murder, something about how it burns._

_"Zim!" She called through the fire that had spread much too fast, there had been an explosion of some sort the instant she walked back through the door. She found him lying on top of one of their many worktables. She rushed to him, his antennae her bent and wrecked, his pack was critical._

_"Dammit Zim..." She muttered under her breath as she activated her spider legs. She picked him up gingerly and began taking him out the flaming room when she yelled at the computer._

_"Computer, put out these flames this instant!" _

_"Yes ma'am." Echoed a female sounding program, then the flames were being doused with flame disposing devices in a few seconds the flames were gone._

_The flames burned though vital equipment and the whole lab became a hazard. She put her attention on Zim for just a moment to make sure if he was alright, and it caused her to trip over debris. Her spider legs became tangle as she fell. Her free hand hit a beaker, whose contents splashed in her eye which instantly became red and puffy around the edges._

_She dropped Zim and Writhed and screamed, the pain causing her to roll and bang her head, she caused enough noise to wake Zim. He stood, holding his head. When he finally gathered his wits, what he saw made him cringe, and even gasp._

_Her eye burnt and bled, she didn't even notice Zim pick her up and get her out of the lab, She wasn't aware of anything but the pain in her eye until treatment in the hospital. They weren't able to save her eye, and Zim's hearing was now impaired, they could have fixed his antennae, but the Tallests said that he's a defect, and that he didn't matter..._

She lifter her hand to her eye sometime in remembering the incident.

"Time to show them what a defect is made of." She whispered, though there was power within her quiet words.

She slammed into her lab, "Computer!" She called. "Take me to the experimental serum."

"Right away ma'am."

She was transported in a pick bubble like machine with an irken symbol in a darker shade of pink glowing above her head.

"Mir, get the syringes, it's time to test my concoction..."

"Yes..." Mir turned to get the said tools. "Are you sure you want to do this master?" She asks uncertain.

"I've never been so sure about anything ... except one." She said the last part to herself.

"Yes... master." Mir said with faked enthusiasm.

She brought her master any and all tools she asked for. Mir set up the chair that was much taller than her master. She climbed in and it automatically strapped her in, connecting tubes to her pack, a panel opened at the base of the chair, revealing where a needle could be set.

"Inject me ..." She told Mir calmly.

"Yes..." She stuck the first syringe in the slot at the base of the chair. A bright green liquid, which had bubbles of neon pink that acted like a lava lamp, flashed through tubes that connected into the female irkens pack.

As the liquid substance entered into pack and into her system, she dug her claws into the seat at the pain. She tried to bear through it, _this pain isn't nearly as bad as when I lost my eye-sight,_ she told herself, which made the pain slightly fade.

She still gasped at the end, when a sudden surge of pain shot across her frame. Then the pain was gone, like it had never even been there in the first place.

At first she thought if hadn't worked, but when the seat released her and she jumped down from it, her feet touched down sooner than she had anticipated. She looked down at her, now taller, body.

"It... it worked," She couldn't believe what had happened, "It worked... it worked!" she started to jump around her shouts of excitement escalating with each one said; she picked up the now much shorter Mir and danced merrily. "I-I'm tall~!" She called to the ceiling.

That's when her nearby communicator switched on, an announcement from the tallest to all of irk and planets held in irken rule.

"Merry Zim is dead day," Tallest Red called to the crowd, she growled "Now we know how excited you all are about that defect being gone finally." Red continued.

"And not a moment too soon." Purple added.

"Yes, well, as an anniversary celebration, tallest Purple here," Red gestured to his counterpart who was a giddy school girl eating donuts. "Came up with a pretty good idea on how to celebrate our first Zim is dead day, we're going to send all the defects to earth."

The newly taller female irkens eyes widened in shock, but she kept listening.

"Then, after we get them all there, in two years, when we finish operation impending doom two." Purple continued.

"We're gonna blow up earth with all the defects on it!" Red called, and then signaled to his lasers guy, who made a hologram of earth above the crowds' heads, then it blew up epically with lasers shooting out of it, they cheered.

"Again, told you they like lasers." Red sneered at purple. Who turned saying. "Tch, whatever."

"Lasers." Red murmured, and his laser guy heard him and shot a laser in Purples eye, causing him to flail and yell from pain landing on his face. Red snickered at him.

"HAHAHA that was sooo funny." Purple said, obviously not meaning it.

Before the announcement finished she made the computer turn off her communicator, she fell back into the nearest chair, unable to stand for much longer after hearing such an outrageous declaration.

"I have to stop them." She blinked in surprise at her own declaration to stop her Tallest, but they were her leaders, her-her... Her what? Her… Her tyrants, her persecutors, and the, the very reason her mate was dead! She- she has to stop them... for Zim for the other defects, for all of irk, for everyone held under their tyrannous rules, from Vort and their comfortable couch to Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people. They must all be freed…

_That serum must have triggered something in my pack, I never would have thought against the tallest so determinedly_. She concluded, "Yes, I am now defiantly against my tallest… and I like it." She smirks speaking mostly to herself.

_Time to start planning for a counter on the tallest, first things first, I need a base, and plenty of soldiers, and, using my serum, we'll have the advantage of height… _

_The defects banished to earth will feel abandoned and scare, they'll begin to wonder if they'll like Zim did in a panic…They'll need a leader to guide them and show them they can fight back and take back their home from their so-called leaders._

_Leaders are meant to protect and guide, not banish and look at their own people like their own personal foot rests. _

_I can be their leader and since I'm taller now, they'll listen to me and believe in me, _

"Mir!" She called, getting the attention of said sir unit, "I need you to set my storage cruiser up for long travel, and get all the serum into the cube storage device." She ordered.

"Also set all my voots into docking bay of the cruiser, we'll need them; and we'll need to have plenty of weapons and other supplies too."

"Yes ma'am." She saluted with new found enthusiasm, and then turned back to her master before setting off on her newest orders, slightly curious. "What is our destination ma'am?" Mir asked.

"Earth." She answered a flame of determination burning in her good eye.

* * *

I hope you all liked it, sometimes I was up at 1:00 in the morning typing this story because the words were just flowing so well from my finger tips I just couldn't stop. XD


	2. Earth

Chapter 2 is done and up, I'm so happy, even though I'm also tired considering it's past 1 in he morning, but I was on a roll with this and just had to get it up!

Disclaimer- not mine.

* * *

"I'm telling you Gaz he's up to something big this time!" Dib ranted to his sister who, as always was sucked into her gameslave, clicking wildly slaying the vampire piggies with expert gaming skills.

"Dib, you almost made me die again. I swear that you will never be able to see your feet again if you keep talking, because your stupid face will be too contorted to even look down." She growled.

Dibs laughed uneasily "*gulp*Right, I'll just be going now…" He ran up the stairs and into his room. Dib opened his laptop and started to spy on Zim with his camera's he'd set up yesterday and started ranting to himself.

"I know he's up to something, I can feel it… " He clenched his fist. "He hasn't done anything all throughout the skool year, so it's gotta be something big this time; something that must've taken Zim this whole year to construct."

He watched Zim's lawn for a time, nothing happened, it was just lawn gnome guards standing around, he could see Gir without his suit on through the window, probably watching the crazy monkey show.

"It must be something to start off the skool year or maybe during this summer." Dib concluded to himself, referring to how summer had just started.

Dib and all his crazy big headedness had grown taller over the year, being age 13 now he has a taller body. He finally grew into his overly sized head. His hair scythe was longer now with one lightning bend half way through.

His clothes were the same in concept but colors and small style changes were made over the last year.

His black cloak broke now into three different tattered ends instead of two clean cut ones like his last one, and there were many hidden pockets and compartments in this new one.

His sleeves had stitched steam punk buckle, grunge style to them. The small buckles ending as they met with his elbows.

His blue smiley face shirt was replaced by one of a darker shade and his smiley face was now a dark orange devil face that smiled still, but with malice and a hidden agenda; and sharp pointy teeth colored red to mimic blood.

He now wore black cargo pants that had a red belt with a skull and cross bones piggy buckle. His shoes were plain black boots, custom made for running and jumping. They're also magnetized so he can float and jump higher, and it also allows him to stick to walls; even to the roof. (A/N: Because anti-gravity boots make everything better.)

"I have to find out just what it is he's planning." Dibs kept ranting like this into the night.

"Dib, I thought I told you to shut your stupid face up!" Gaz called from her room "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry Gaz!" He called back. Now pulled out of his own little 'stop Zim and save the earth' world, he now noticed just how dark out it was.

"Well whatever he's planning, I'll find out and stop him!" He declared.

"Dib shut UP!" Gaz slammed on her wall soliciting a squeak from Dib who finally closed his laptop, changed, and went to bed. He plotted Zim's downfall as he drifted into sleep.

That morning he got up out of his bed and flipped open his laptop to see if Zim was up to anything at that moment. Nothing was going on so he got dressed, keeping a trained eye on his laptop to watch for anything suspicious.

When still nothing happened for a good 5 minutes he went down stairs. Scanning around the kitchen he noticed that it was 9:31. He looked through the cupboards; murmuring about Zim must be planning something to himself until he found a box of cereal.

He got a bowl and spoon. Got a gallon of milk out of the fridge and prepared his breakfast; every now and again ranting about what Zim must be planning.

He threw the now empty box into the trash and proceeded in eating his cereal. He thought of Spying on Zim so he ate his food faster and set the dishes in the sink hurriedly; rushing out the door and taking off down the sidewalk towards Zim's house.

Meanwhile at Zim's house Gir was wearing his favorite apron making his special waffles to help cheer up his master who sulking down in the labs.

"That's all master does anymore he's so sad," Gir stirred the waffle batter sadly "I'll him extra special waffles!" He yelled, stirring quickly and excitedly.

He poured the mix into the waffle maker and started making waffle after waffle.

After he was satisfied with his work he went over to the toilet strangely set into the kitchen and yelled down.

"GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES~!" His echoing yell made it to Zim's ears who winced at his sir units shrilling yell.

He was about to yell at Gir, saying he didn't want any waffles, but instead he sighed dejectedly.

"Computer, take me to the surface." H asked, sounding defeated.

"Yes sir." The computer gave no complaint, it never complained since the Tallests told Zim just what they thought of him, and how his mission was a fake, and even how his sir unit was literally made of trash, and that the G in Gir obviously stood for garbage. A garbage irken robot is what he had.

Tallest Red even went so far as to say that Zim was garbage too.

His computer knew how much those words hurt Zim felt and how much it still does now, so he decided not be a jerk about things anymore, out of respect.

He could still see the images recorded by his cameras; Zim's face and how mortified and scared he was, he cried that day and Computer had never, in a million decades, thought he'd see Zim, off all life forms, cry, so utterly defeated. Computer felt truly sorry for him.

He Zim to the surface and went back to his duties of maintaining the base without another word.

"You want some waffles?" Gir asked cutely.

Zim was going to reply no but took one look at the puppy dog eyes and gave in.

"Sure, why not." Zim answered, trying to sound happy and failing.

"YAY~! Master's gonna eat waffles!" Gir gave him a high stack of syrup covered waffles.

Zim picked up the fork given to him by his little robot chef and got a whole waffle and started nibbling off of it, Gir watching him eating it closely and anxiously, waiting for Zim's opinion of his cooking.

Zim was expecting it to be a challenge to eat at all, especially Girs cooking but his first bite melted in his mouth and tasted quite delightful, he even felt a little better.

"Wow Gir this tastes great." Zim told Gir and patter his head affectionately like an owner to his dog.

"Yay~!" Gir jumped and ate his own plate of waffles.

The more of the waffles Zim ate the better he felt, in fact, he was downright happy. He was feeling more and more grateful towards Gir for doing this for him. He got an idea on how to make it up to him.

"Hey Gir?" Said robot turned at his name.

"Yes master?" Gir though for a moment he was in trouble.

"Do you want to go out for tacos?" Gir lit up.

"TACOOES~!" He yelled jumping up and down on his waffles, making a mess.

"Yes Gir tacos, I'm taking you out for tacos because your waffles made me feel better." Gir stopped and looked at his master.

"My waffles… made you happier?" He asked, talking seriously and very confused.

"Yes Gir…." Zim gathered himself for what he was about to say "Thank you." He looked down from slight embarrassment at himself.

Gir didn't yell or go crazy he just got up quietly walked over and hugged Zim who started sobbing into the Sir Units shoulder.

"I don't… care… what the Tallests… say Gir… You... are NOT... garbage…" He spoke between sobs. Gir was surprised by what his master said then thought for a moment.

"Then what does the G stand for?" He asked pulling back from Zim, Gir was there when the Tallests told Zim everything. They made master cry, they made Gir cry. Gir thought about how he wanted to self-destruct, but he didn't because master needed him.

Zim thoughtfully mulled over Girs question, getting over his sobbing so he could speak clearly.

"It means great, you're my Great irken Robot." Now it was Girs turn to cry, Zim held him and stroked his back comforting him, Gir was never completely the same since that day the Tallest called, the last time they ever called.

"Now how about we go get those tacos?" Zim asked "You deserve them."

Gir just nodded and they got their disguises on so they could walk down and get tacos, Zim decided he would try some tacos himself, after some convincing from Gir of course.

Just as they came out Dib was just getting to his usual bush behind the fence when he spotted them and started with the accusations.

"You're as short as ever Zim." He mocked, looking down at him.

"Very funny Dib-stink, but Zim had no time for playing around with you filthy hyuuman." He said, pronouncing human in a way only Zim could.

"What do you mean no time?" Dib accused, "Too busy with your latest plan?" He pointed a finger down at him.

"How many times does Zim have to explain it, I'm not planning anything ever again, your filthy planet isn't in danger from Zim anymore…"

"And how many times do I have to say that I don't believe you!" Dib hollered, becoming frustrated.

"Look Dib monkey, I've never really was an Invader, I didn't even know." Zim explained.

"Just please leave me alone, I have no reason to fight you anymore Dib…" Zim walked past a now speechlessly shocked Dib.

"He called me by just my name…" Dib sat hard on the pavement in disbelief, "He didn't call me filthy or a worm, just Dib…" He turns and watches Zim as he walked away until he was out of view.

"He really is telling the truth…" Dib finally admitted after months of yelling at Zim that he was lying about not planning or plotting anything. It took Zim just calling by his real name, with no insults attached to get him to finally realize. He was telling the truth.

He got up and dusted himself off, not thinking at all. He just let his feet walk him back the way he came slowly.

Zim walked up to the counter at the fast-food taco place and set his order.

He asked for two huge super tacos for Gir and one small taco for himself. Gir picked out a table; no one paid a green dog walking on to legs any mind. He found a suitable two seater and sat, waiting for his master.

After a few minutes of waiting Zim's number was called and he got the food. He scanned the room until he found where Gir had sat and went over, sitting across from him.

Gir began eating his tacos in a split second while Zim took his time opening up the packaging and after a moment he took a hesitant bite. It wasn't bad at all, though he'd prefer Girs waffles any day.

"This taco really isn't all that bad Gir." He told him, causing Gir to stop and smile.

"Yay, master likes tacos!" Gir squealed.

"Yes, yes, now finish your tacos Gir so we can go home. I was thinking we could rent a movie or something." He suggested.

"Movie~!" Gir asked excitedly.

"Yes, Gir" Zim chuckled "and you can pick it out."

Gir squeaked with such delight people began looking over to them, but just shrugged and turned their attention back to the food.

Gir continued eating with a new fervor, wanting to get a movie to watch with master.

As soon as they were done they left and stopped by the mall to rent a movie, Gir picked out a great comedy.

It was an older movie called The Mask, it had Girs favorite actor Jim Carrey in it and he was sure his Master would get a good laugh out of it.

They got home and Gir popped in the movie pulling out a thing of popcorn for them to eat and enjoy the movie, even computer was watching the movie and they were all laughing like one happy family.

"Hey master?" Gir asked timidly.

"Yes Gir?" He asked wondering what Gir would say.

"Could we do this movie thing more often?"

"you know what Gir, that sounds like a great idea, we can do this every week, it'll be our movie day, What do you think computer, would you like to do this more often?"

Computer, not used to being asked for his opinion, had to think for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, it sounds nice; I think it'd be great."

* * *

I seriously hope you guys enjoyed it, and I've already got the start on chapter 3, you'll see Skoodge in the next one, and maybe even invader Tenn, my oc'll hopefully be around in the 3rd or 4th chapters.

Reviews are appreciated~! XD and no flames please!


	3. Shocking discoveries

whoop whoop, It's done! and I must say,  
I did this one fairly well I'll get the next one started tomorrow.

another disclaimer, I putting in all the chaps just to be safe XD

* * *

After spying on Zim to see if he was lying he gave in, sitting up from his bush he brushed himself off and left. The only thing he noticed in the last three weeks is that Zim now had a movie night, completely innocent. Zim being all innocent now… Dib hated it.

Dib finally came up to his house after nearly a half hour of walking. It felt like days, his feet were dragging as if his shoes were suddenly made of tempered steel and went into his home looking defeated and numb.

He went upstairs and slammed his door closed; his mind suddenly regaining its composure.

Landing with a thud he laid on his bed, staring blankly forward at his ceiling. Thoughts now flooding his brain, he felt anger and confusion.

He was angry with Zim for, for what not trying to destroy earth anymore?

He wanted to be a hero, for people to look at him and say he's smart and heroic, not a big headed weirdo.

Now that there was no threat to stop, he'd always be a big headed loser no one wanted to hang out with, let alone praise.

He'd never amount to anything now, much less save the world; He'd have nothing to do with his time now either. Not without Zim to battle against day in and day out.

Now it would like life before, moping around, trying to catch big feet, and being bullied for having a big head. Even though he's finally grown into his head size; Dib being known for his big head just kind of stuck.

His life would be nothing now, he couldn't save the world when it didn't need any saving anymore, and he wouldn't get to be some great hero.

Back to his boring old life as Dib the weird big headed kid.

These thoughts would stop repeating themselves in his head, his mind may word it differently each time but it was all the same. He was a nobody, is a nobody, and would continue to be a... nobody for the… rest of his… days. His thoughts were becoming sluggish and his eyes were blurry. He took off his glasses and set them on his nightstand and started to wipe at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Stupid tears." His voice was shaky with anger and sorrow. "Stupid Zim, dumb aliens, fuckin' earth…" His anger escalated, while his sorrow shrank back from that angers shear power.

"Stupid mother fucking life! Why the fuck am I so fucking pathetic!" He started to really rage, throwing his glasses across the room; it shattered against the wall into many directions. One shard caught his eye and he picked it up, glaring at it. His complete anger took ahold and he brought the glass to his arm and was about to cut from his wrist and slowly climb upwards towards his elbow.

When something else caught his eye, his laptop was left open this morning.

It was still set up on his camera which was kept up at Zim's house just in case.

Now there was a short pudgy irken at Zim's door step having what seemed to a panic attack after looking through the window and seeing Zim. He was calling someone on his pack. Dib dropped the shard and ran back to Zim's, grabbing his extra glasses off his desk.

"He's what!" Yelled a pink eyed Irken trying to keep her voice down.

"He's alive," His whispers were frantic.

"But, there's no way, his packs signals were cut off!" She did her best to not yell.

"Well, tell that to my eye sensors because I'm looking right at him."

"Does he know you're there?"

"No, he hasn't spotted me," He hesitated "Should we tell her?" Skoodge asked, frantic.

"I don't know; she was so torn up about him being gone, I just…. I just don't think it would be good for her health."

"So you want to keep this from her?"

"Only for now, until we think of a way to tell her gently, this may be good news, but it'll still be a shock to her system." She was overheard that time.

"What'll be a shock to my system?" A woman's voice asked suspiciously in the background of Tenns end of the call, knowing that they must be talking about her.

"Um, well, you know how I told you Skoodge took a detour to see Zim's base." She asked, treading carefully with her words, knowing that she'd find out sooner or later, so why not sooner, since they got caught.

The voice seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Yes, I mentioned how I couldn't bear to go there myself… why?"

"Well, Skoodge made one hell of a discovery."

"And what would that be." Did he hear a small glimmer of hope in her voice; she came onto the screen after a moment.

"Skoodge, please, tell me what you found…" She was literally begging him for him to just tell her; he still wasn't used to her being so much taller.

"Zim, I found Zim," He put it simply "and he's… well… He's,"

"He's what Skoodge! Tell me!" Her eye pleaded with him.

He sighed in slight defeat at her begging "He's alive…" She gasped, holding her hand up to her mouth in shock and looking paralyzed with wide eyes.

"You're sure? He's really alive?" It was too good to be true.

"Like I told Tenn; I'm looking right at him." She fell to her hands and knees.

"He's really alive, he's alive…" She just kept chanting that to herself until she actually believed it to be true and her head shot up.

"You, you have to bring him with you!"

"I don't know about that." Tenn was anxious; she was relieved that her friend was alive, but was it really best for her health to jump into this?

"You don't know!" She yelled, "He's ALIVE, don't you understand?" She was tearing up, she hadn't cried since she mourned for Zim the day she thought he died. She grew so distant afterwards her eyes were dry and puffed, but never did she cry again. Tenn and Skoodge thought she was out of tears to even shed.

"Maybe it's best we do bring him, it was his supposed death that caused the defects banishment and all." Skoodge suggested. "He really should be part of this." Tenn sighed in defeat, "No arguing with that logic I suppose." She admitted.

"Okay then I'll get hi-" Skoodge was cut off when he was tackle by a human boy with red puffy eyes and his communication got cut off.

"I knew Zim was lying, you're in league with him aren't you," Dib said, trying to convince himself that he was right all along. "What are you two planning!"

Skoodge used his spider legs to get the strange human child off him and stand himself up.

"I'm not planning anything with Zim; I just now found that he's still alive!" He got in the human boys face, glaring angrily. Skoodge got tough and started to be more serious after, what he thought to be, Zim's death, and he wasn't about to take shit from some earth child right he found his friend still living after a year and a half of thinking he was dead.

"What's your problem?" He backed up a bit, seeing the fresh tear stains on the humans face.

"None of your business, Alien! And what do you mean, 'just found out he's alive'?" He asked suddenly confused, his anger a forgotten memory. (A/N: bipolar much?)

"We all thought Zim was dead." Skoodge answered, calming down and deactivating his spider legs as he spoke.

"But why would you think that?" Dib asked, incredulous noticeable in his voice.

"Because, the signals in Zim's pack have been deactivated for over a year."

"That's around the time he stopped trying to take over earth…" Dib commented more to himself.

Skoodge turned his communicator back on to find out that it got damaged when the human tackle him to the ground.

"Great, you broke it!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Dib, who just laughed in embarrassment.

"Yeah sorry about that…" He apologized, and then thought for a moment. "If you're not planning something with Zim, then why are you here?"

"A friend asked me to meet her here, something big is happening and she's got an idea on how to stop it… Not that it concerns you…"

"Hey, it's on my home planet, so I think that it damn well concerns me."

"Fine, I guess that someone here deserves to know, if you come with me I'm sure my friend will be willing to explain it all to you." He gave in. "But first things first, I've got to confront Zim. I'm interested in what his explanation for making us all think he's dead is going to be."

With that he went up to Zim's door, he deactivated his gnomes because they were of no use to him anymore, so he got to the door with ease. Now came the hard part; Working up the courage to open the door and face Zim. He stood there, hesitating, what would Zim's reaction be to him bursting through his front door. Should Skoodge be happy in their meeting or should he be furious with Zim for leading them to believe he was dead for so long, especially with how much pain it put his mate through.

Whatever his thoughts and feelings, Skoodge reached out to the door knob slowly, both looking forward and dreading the moment he came face to face with Zim. His hand finally met the door knob only for the door to slam open and right into his unsuspecting face at that moment in time… OUCH!

He flew back onto the pavement, held his face in pain, squirming for a moment until he got over it and up dusted himself of and look up to see his assailant. It was a weird little green dog, who jumped onto Skoodges head and starts to play with a piggy he had.

"Hey, you look like master~!" Gir points out "Except your chunkyeeeee!" He yelled in that funny voice of his (Like when he yelled burrito~! XD)

"Gir what is the meaning of your bursting through.. The door…" Zim's voice wavered when he saw one of his own race sitting there; just out of the blue, to him, Skoodge was there at his doorstep.

"Waa!" Zim freaked, thinking he'd been found out, "Zim shall not go peacefully!" He yanked Gir off Skoodges head and went into spider legs mode. "Attack, my lawn gnomes, Attack with ferocious passion and cause him dooming pain… of doom!" Zim still has that yelling voice!

"Wait what!" Skoodge was in shock for a moment, "I'm not here to capture you Zim, I just found out you're not dead!" Skoodge explained.

"Stop!" He ordered his garden gnomes. Zim thought for many moments while holding his fist up that he'd lifted up when telling the gnomes to halt. After much mulling it over he sighed "Skoodge, if it was any other invader, I would've torn them limb from limb but… I believe you…" Then he added "for now."

Zim looked around for anything suspicious before continuing he stopped to look at the still present Dib who had just been watching without a word. His eyes came back to rest on Skoodge who had, again, lifted himself off the ground after falling from his shock.

"So, if you are not here to capture me, then why are you here at all? Shouldn't you be invading Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people?" Skoodge shuttered at the mention of that horrible place.

"I was doing that, but then I got a call from a friend, she said to meet her and former invader Tenn here, on earth…"

"Former?" Zim questioned.

"Yes she quit because she started to 'dislike' the way she was treated when they sent her dysfunctional sir units when she ordered a megadoomer. That, if I recall right, were meant for you."

"Oh, I didn't know…" Zim felt sorry for her, but then remembered Skoodge mention someone else.

"And just who asked you to meet them here, and why?"

"Zim…" Skoodge hesitated, "It's your mate." Zim and Dib both choked on their breathe.

"She's here!" He panicked "On earth!"

"Zim has a-a MATE!" Dib's voice broke.

"Yes, she is here on earth, and yes he does have a mate, who is waiting for me to meet her now, and Zim." Zim looked at him, dreading what he knew was going to happen next. "She knows you're alive now too, and she said to bring you with me."

Zim nearly fell over from fright; he just doesn't think he could face her. "And you ARE going to come now. Otherwise she'll come to you, and I know for a FACT you'd never raise a finger against her like you did me just now Zim." Zim gulped.

"You mean now as in," He gulped "Now, right now?" He was shaking.

"Yes Zim, now RIGHT now." Skoodge began to tap his foot expectantly. Waiting for Zim to just say fine, and for them to be on their marry way to her base. Dib was still slack jawed and no longer paying them any mind because of the whole Zim has a mate shocker LOL. Zim stood there, hoping to irk that Skoodge would just leave or that he was just dreaming, eve n though irkens don't get dreams. There's first fir everything right? Nope, not a dream, and Skoodge wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. Well, at least, not without Zim he wasn't.

"Alright, I'll go…" he hung his head like a lectured child.

* * *

ohhhh Cliff hanger how will they react to each other face to face and when will I reveal what my oc's name is, well, see if I do in chapter 4 or leave you hangin' on the edge once again!

LMMFAO!

HARDIHARHAR

CHUCKLE

SNICKER

YEAH YEAH YEAH SHUT IT!

I thank you for liking my story.

Puddingninja: Thanking you very much heheeh

Invader Scoria-Invader Dia: Really, thanking you too, and what is ToD IZ fics, i might check them out myself XD!

A Scribbler:I shall keep it up, thanks to you for liking it! ;-D


	4. Memories and Meetings

Finally done with it, I had to fight my age old nemesis, the dreaded writers block, at first but it all end up okay LOL

Disclaimer-because I can XP

* * *

"Alright, I'll go…" Words he'll soon both thankful for and regret… strange combo huh?

Dib, wanting to meet the person who would actually LIKE Zim at all, decided to ask if he could tag along with them... for someone… anyone to like Zim... Like that…. Chills ran up his spine thinking of Zim doing anything of that fashion_, I think I barfed a little._

"Could I come, I want to know what's going on with alien meetings happening on MY home planet…" He crossed his arms expectantly.

"No, filthy worm baby!" Zim exclaimed… at least he would have if Skoodge hadn't clamped his hand over his mouth and spoke first.

"Sure, at least one inhabitant of this world should know what's going to happen if something's not done." Skoodges sentence ended in confusion on what he meant for both Zim and Dib.

"Wait what?" Dib broke the silence that had fallen.

"This world and more are in danger, But, She said that she has a plan to stop it all. She's going to explain everything that's going on, I'm not even completely sure myself. So we've just got to go to her base she's made in an empty field not far out of the city. It's somewhere out past the forest." He explains as he walked over to his voot signaling for them to follow him, they all climbed in just as he finished.

"Weehehehehe!" Gir laughed hopping in onto Zim's lap who patted the sweet little robot on his head.

In all the confusion that is Skoodges appearance night fell and Skoodge had to turn his voots headlights on to see. He flew over houses then taller buildings within the city. Flying high until they came to the forest, Skoodge lowered the Voot steadily.

They were silent the whole flight, even Gir. A sense of foreboding filled both Zim and Dib. Dib because he was worried about the information he'd receive might mean the ending of humanity; For Zim it was because he'd have to face his mate, don't get him wrong he loves her, but she can be scary when she wants to be.

After a short while they came to what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere on the other sides of the forest showing up over the horizon no lights were on.

It was just where Skoodge said it was over the forest, Dib took note to make sure he could find his way back here if the need arose.

"So, what's your mate like Zim?" Dib tried to start a conversation.

"Why bother asking, you're about to find out…" Zim replied unenthused at his attempts at being social with him at that moment, when he was freaking out on the inside at having to face his mate. He was about to be freaking out on the outside too. If Dib didn't keep his mouth shut, Zim's stress would be all over his face in the form of bruises and bite-marks, not to mention a black eye.

"Alright sheesh…" He instead turned to Skoodge.

"About how much longer until we get there?" He asked.

"In no time at all, literally…" They had just landed and Dib felt like an idiot.

"Oh, guess I wasn't paying attention just now heh…"

Zim was seriously freaking now, darting eyes, hunched into a sitting up fetal position holding onto his knees and his quivering lips spoke of his fears. She may be his lover, no doubts about that (Zim you dog you lol) But his fear of her, FOR her, was overwhelming.

His biggest fear was, 'what if she cried?' He hated it when she cried, it tore him to shreds.

Ever since the accident, the accident that was his entire fault; her tears, her screaming, how she reached for him despite her pain. He could never get it out of his head, out of his mind. He made her lose her eye, she could never see with that eye again and he still felt guilty about it 25 years later.

He flashed into the moment it happened He couldn't remember exactly what they argued about, something stupid obviously, and his fault.

_He was being dumb; he insulted her for some reason. She got really angry then and slapped him right across the face paralyzing him for a moment while she left and he stared after her in shock. When she was out of sight he got furious thinking 'How dare she slap the mighty ZIM!' He didn't know how much his words hurt her; she was going off to cry in her bed chamber…_

_He went back to the dumb thing he'd been doing that she'd tried telling him not to, because it was too dangerous. 'The chemicals are too unstable she says' He scoffs 'The mighty Zim can handle anything I tell you anything!' He mixed the vials that she had taken away from him earlier trying to stop him 'From getting himself killed, only a professional should handle these serums' she had said before._

_The concoction bubbled. 'HA! This is so easy a smeet could do it' He commented just before it overflowed onto his glove, he screamed, "Ahh It Burns!" and out of instinct threw the beaker. It flew forth and splashed on his work table, breaking the other containers like acid, melting the glass and part of table._

_He lost his trail of thought, explosions happened and fires had started and he found himself on his partially melted desk. He'd tripped and fell, an explosion getting his head knocking him down was the cause of his sudden blackness and his antennae smashed, lying unconscious on his table._

_He woke on the floor to hear screaming next to him, but the screaming sounded distant his hearing was messed up and there was ringing in his head. He looked down after getting up, holding his head from the pain echoing in his head. What he saw made him regret every word he said to her, her eye was slowing losing its color._

_Tears streaming out of both eyes, the tears in the afflicted eye seeming to cause even greater hurt, she screamed. Her right hand flew out; he knew it was looking for him to hold she was so scared. Even though this was his fault she still looked to him for comfort… to hold her, that's what he did._

_He picked her up and got her out, guilt riddling every step. Her struggling in his grip telling him how much pain she was in, how much pain and suffering he'd caused her 'Why didn't I just listen to her?', the thought made him cringe. 'Why am I so stupid?' Was his first thought when they told him that her eye couldn't be saved, and he cried not saying a word, thinking over and over that he didn't deserve an irken like her when all he did was hurt her._

_He didn't even care that the Tallest said that he wasn't good enough to have his hearing repaired, he didn't care about hearing. It's not like he could before. He didn't even use his hearing back when he did have it, if he had, he would have listened to her and this wouldn't have happened, he wouldn't have hurt her._

_It hurt even more because she stayed with him, she still smiled his way, and she still held him close when she wanted comfort, it was worse when she held him to help comfort him from his own pains._

'_It's fine really, I've still got one good eye Zim, it's not like it was my 'favorite eye' or something.' She wiped another of his tears away._

'_It's not fine, it was my fault! ...I hurt you; I'm just a defective Irken moron who doesn't deserve you.' He turned away from her hand like her touching it would cause her pain._

'_You are a moron Zim, but you're MY moron, and don't ever forget that, and never say that you don't deserve me,' she brought his face back to hers gently and swiped the newest tears away, but this time by kissing them away._

'_Have you forgotten how I was the one who asked you to be my mate first or something?' She giggled at his flushed face, it was tradition that the male asked the female, but he could never work up the courage, so she did it for him... In public, everyone stared, she had planned it all of course, it was her favorite pass time to embarrass him, and she said it was cute when he blushed._

"Zim, earth to Zim…" Dib sighed thinking. '_Better idea' he muttered to himself then yelled in Zim's face._ "_**IRK**_ TO ZIM!" He snapped his fingers, bringing Zim right out of memory lane and straight back into the present.

"WAAH!" Zim screamed, surprised and looked around, remembering where he was after a moment of composing himself as best he could.

"Come on guys!" Skoodge called from the entrance of the building, "They should be waiting inside for us!"

"So, do they know I'm coming?" Dib asked walking up beside him, Zim lagged behind a little.

"No, I WOULD have told them ahead of time but my communicator is down in my voot and my personal pack communicator is broken because of a certain human who TACKLED ME…." He said trying to keep his voice even.

"Oh heh right, sorry about that." Dib, again, felt like an idiot.

"Come on Zim, you'll have to face her sooner or later!" Skoodge called because Zim was walking so slowly.

"When you say 'sooner or later' do I get a choice?"

"No Zim, it's a figure of speech and you know it, stop avoiding it!" He called as if he knew Zim would ask that.

The moon shone through the dusty windows, _how could this place be an alien base? _Dib thought, wondering just where the meeting was.

"Here we are," Skoodge answered Din unvoiced question. He opened a lone door to a high tech elevator and they went down. This was just like Zim's base, but ten times bigger; it took up the whole of the field even to the forest, Dib gaped at the enormity of the base.

"Sorry about the delay and for the extra member…" Skoodge glanced at Dib like he was a setback, which, in this case, he really was.

"What! I said I was sorry!" He whined.

Zim was looking everywhere but straight ahead, pretending he was just looking at the interior of the room and paying great attention to a large wire running along the length of the roof. Anything but looking at her, anything but facing her pitch black eye that he'd caused. If she wasn't mad at him already she was now, he just knew it.

After waiting for a moment she decided to take care of the conversation before chewing Zim out for faking death, and now he's avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, well as long as we're all here I should start to explain what's going on, but first I would like an explanation of this human being present, for him even knowing about this."

"Well, you see, I've known about aliens for a long time, and I just want to know what's going on, it's my home after all…" Dib was suddenly sheepish.

"I thought there should at least be one inhabitant of this world that knew what was happening." Skoodge added.

"I trust your judgment Skoodge, and you're sure you want to know, it may come as a big shock." He just nodded confidently.

"Well, the tallest are planning to send all defects, a.k.a all the overly short irkens to earth, banishing them all here. Then, after two or three years have passed, Depending on when they complete Operation Impending Doom 2, they will blow up earth to kill us all." Zim didn't look at her but still gasped.

"But, why would they do that!" Dib yelled, walking up and slamming his hands onto the overly large oval meeting table.

"It's all to celebrate Zim's death…" She stood while she whispered, looking down. Zim clenched his eyes shut; Gir stayed silent, squeezing Zim's hand to say that he was there for him.

"Wait, why are you here then, you're not short at all, you're as tall as me?" Dib accused, though he sounded quite baffled.

Zim's head snapped to look at his mate, she was indeed taller, but he could tell it was her because of her left eye. His vision went black and he fainted.

Everyone's eyes went wide, especially Zim's mates good eye, her black stayed neutral, having no feeling left to move.

Tenn was the first to ask the question.

"What just happened?"

"Wow, I haven't seen Zim faint since that day when I asked him to be my mate…." She slowly started speaking, giggling out her sentence.

"He fainted from the shock of me being taller, Skoodge, didn't you tell him?"

"I guess it must've slipped my mind." He admitted honestly.

"Well, now I'll have to wait to tell you my plan, I don't like repeating myself too often." She said walking around to where Zim was and lifted him and Gir up, cradling them like two children.

"I guess I'll take this as an opportunity to show you all to your living quarters for the night." She motioned for them to follow, Dib walking right up and fell into stride next to this surprisingly tall irk.

"So, about you being tall…?" He asked awkwardly.

"It's more newly acquired, I used to be even shorter than Zim, I've created a serum that makes irkens taller, it's all part of the plan." They walked on for a bit more.

"So, I'll have to find you a room, if you plan on staying for the night." She glanced over to Dib with her good eye; luckily he was walking on her right side.

"Sure, not like anyone will notice that I'm gone, they never pay attention to what I do…"

"Okay then…" she could hear the true meaning behind his words, no one cared.

"Hey," Dib turned to her, trying to get away from those awkward words he said not long ago.

"What do you seen in Zim?" He asked the question that had been nagging him for a while.

"What _don't _you see?" Was her answer and all it did was confuse him.

Gir climbed onto her head and started humming, she giggled.

"Oh wait!" He stopped, "I just realized I didn't introduce myself I'm Dib, you?"

"It's Zexi, nice to meet you Dib." They shook hands.

* * *

See what I did there! XD Her name rhymes with sexy, because that's what she is!

thank you all for liking my story, i had no idea that this story would be such a hit!


	5. Night time happenings

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter I've been on the busy side so I couldn't work on this DX but I've got it done now so have fun reading it! XD

Invader Zim is not mine i say once again for no reason what-so-ever!

* * *

Zexi sat in her bed chamber unable to sleep though she was still in her bed next to her sleeping mate, _he needed to rest anyway_, she told herself seeing how ragged his face was, signs of him crying and sobbing was written all over his haggard features. Maybe she wouldn't be as harsh as she had thought to be. She still wants him to explain why he faked his death. But she thought it would be better if she kept it down and helped him through whatever was wrong.

Whatever happened may even be the reason he decided to cut off all contact to Irk...But she'd have to wait for him to wake up in order to find out, they would have a talk before she started explaining her plan.

She got up and walked around, pacing back and forth thinking just what could have happened, _maybe I could ask that human Dib, he wouldn't know… maybe his Sir unit knows something. I could always wait, but I hate waiting… _She thought about it, weighing her options.

_That's it I'm asking his Sir unit. Now where is he?_ She left out the door to search for that cute little blue eyed robot.

"What's his name again?" She whispered, not wanting to wake anyone, least of all Zim.

"I think it was Gir?" She reminded herself.

"YEEES~!" Gir whispered only because she was.

"WAH~!" She nearly called out but held her palm up onto her mouth before she could yelp in order to quiet herself.

"Please don't scare me like that Gir…" She wheezed.

"What do you want?" He asked curious and slightly serious, which, to her, didn't seem to fit him.

"I want to know why my mate is so troubled." As if commanding the information from him, she had the right to know why her mate has been crying so much.

"Oh…" He seemed downtrodden, now she knew he knew what hurt Zim.

"Please," She asked more nicely, "Tell me what happened…"

"But master should tell you." He used an excuse.

"Zim is sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him, and I hate waiting, let's go to the meeting room, okay?" He nodded, agreeing that master should sleep and he hated waiting too, so he could understand her dilemma.

They walked back down the hall they came through after Zim's fainting accident. She giggled to herself at the thought of it, but became serious again because of what she was about to hear. They got to the meeting room and sat at two chairs that were close together.

"Okay, now could you please tell me what happened that made Zim, of all irks cry?" she said incredulous that Zim cried because of something that wasn't the incident with her eye.

"Those tall guys called Zim a long time ago, and said some nasty things to Master…" He was trying to hold his own tears back.

"What nasty things did they say to Zim?" She asked, knowing he must mean the Tallest.

"T-they said he was useless and that h-he should just die, Master tried to tell them that his mission was going well. But t-they stopped him when he mentioned the mission and told h-him that the mission was only f-faked just to get r-rid of him." He stopped for a moment, to gather his emotions before continuing.

"They didn't even n-know that earth was r-real. They thought that Master was just going to d-die in the middle of space and they'd be rid of him for good." He couldn't contain his oily tears anymore and they began dripping down rapidly and he was trembling from his sobs.

She, feeling sympathy for him, put a consoling hand on his tiny shoulder, rubbing in circles to calm him down before he could continue.

"I tried to defend master. B-but t-they just i-ignored me saying I-I was just a piece of useless t-trash," The tears streams were water-falling now. "They said the G in my name stands for garbage!" He screeched his last sentence and sobbed into his hands, he never told anyone what had happened.

"Shh, it's gonna okay we're gonna make those mean men see that they were wrong you'll see." She whispered motherly pulling his shaking frame onto her lap and rocking him to help ease his fears, when the shaking finally stopped Zexi looked down to see that he'd fallen asleep.

_Since when do Sir Units sleep? _She thought, _He's not like other Sir units, is he? _She questioned._ Maybe I should take a look see at his programing._ Zexi stood up, holding Girs sleeping frame in one arm, and pushed both chairs back into place.

"Mir." She called quietly, knowing her Sir unit would hear her.

"Yes master?" She came in from the shadows.

"It's still creepy how you do that," Zexi commented, "But enough about that, we need run a check on this little guy, let's see what makes him so different."

"What makes you say he's different?" Her non-existent eyebrow raised in question.

"Mir, he's asleep." She pointed out; Mir took a closer look and gasped after a moment of surveying the obviously sleeping Sir unit.

"But sir units don't sleep, I don't even sleep!" Mir's rushed words came in a frantic whisper, while following behind her Master who had started towards her labs.

"Exactly, this could be the experimental Sir unit that I had been working on. But I thought it was destroyed in the accident… the computer must have thrown him out amidst the chaos." She cursed the computer under her breathe.

"But you weren't finished constructing him, how could he be running?" Mir asked, confused.

"The tallest must have done some half-assed job of finishing him and gave him to Zim." Zexi seethed at how they just tossed around her hard work as she got in her lab and slipped her lab coat on after getting it from a hook when passing by.

"Here." Zexi said handing Gir to Mir while still slipping on her lab coat onto her, now free of Gir, arm. "Put him into the scanner while I fire it up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Computer, start scanning this Sir unit. Do a check to see if he's from the G series I was working on around 30 years ago."

"Right away." Said a male voice, she was glad the other female sounding AI was still at home on Irk. She would make sure she deleted and replaced that one later for throwing Gir out at another time.

"Well?" She asked becoming impatient with the waiting, and it wasn't even a whole two minutes.

"The scan has been completed; this Sir unit is from your G series. Though its programing is misconfigured and the unit is in need of repairs, he is in critical condition. What do you want to do?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned for the little Sir unit. _This AI has more personality than the one back at home; he'll make a great replacement._ She thought to herself grinning evilly for just a moment and noted to save his files for transfer later.

"If he's not repaired we could be looking at a Sir unit who's going to be blowing a fuse. Zexi, he's been very slowly breaking because of the poor job the tallest did when they finished him. We found him just in time, he wouldn't have lasted a week longer." Mir called after taking a look at the damages in his motherboard, his chest was opened and she had been looking through it. He was still sleeping soundly despite being carried and all the talking, what a heavy sleeper.

"Right," She called then turned to her monitor, "Computer, I would like you to make the necessary repairs. But make sure you keep his memory files intact. I don't want him to forget what's happened in his life so far. Back it up in a file if you have to." She turned back to Mir.

"I want you to keep an eye on him just in case something happens, come and get me at the first signs of anything going wrong." She left her lab coat back on the hook as she passed by it and yawned; now she was tired and ready to go to bed.

_He may have gotten broken in the process, but at least Gir made it even after all the years; he must have had some journey to get back to me like this._ A small smile played on her lips as she thought.

Walking down dimly lit hallways would usually freak some people out, but she was used to it having been living in her earth base for over several months now.

Zexi began thinking about Zim fainting and laughed mutedly. She could remember the first time she ever saw him faint, it was probably the first time he'd ever even fainted in his entire life.

Zexi only asked him to be her mate because he was too scared to ask her she didn't know it would make him faint. She just got so tired of waiting. She waited a whole five years for him to ask even rejected a few of the other irkens males who asked her before deciding she was done waiting for him to make a move and would take matters into her own hands.

Zexi has always been an overly impatient Irken female, she even hatched prematurely when she was a smeet; she didn't want to wait to be born any longer. Maybe that's why they considered her to be a defect, and it's probably the cause of her original shortness, since she didn't fully develop in her incubator capsule. Zexi entered her rook and the light was now on, she looked and saw the reason why, Zim had woken up while she was away and was now sitting on the left side of the bed, looking away from the door.

"I see you're awake now…" She pointed out awkwardly, since she knows about what happened to make him pretend to be dead now.

He jumped, falling off the bed. He got up and turned around shocked.

"Sorry for scaring you." She rushed over when he fell and as on the bed.

"Oh, it's alright, I just… didn't hear you come in." His voice stayed low as he sat back up on the bed and she shifted to sit next to him. He couldn't help himself; he just stared at her trying to accept her tallness. Then after a few minutes of sitting there he finally decided to be the one to speak.

"So, how are you so tall now?" He sounded like a curious child.

"I finally perfected my growth serum that I kept going on about before." He remembered, she wouldn't be quiet about it, he smiled, loving the way she lit up when talking about her work.

"Zim?" She asked excitedly to get his attention and he turned to her with a quizzical expression, "Did you know that your Sir unit, Gir, is actually my G-series Sit unit that I was working on 30 years ago?"

"What-!" He stood on the bed at the news. "You are sure of this?" He raised his eye ridge questioningly.

"I'm absolutely positive, I had him scanned just now, it's him. I think the computer might have thrown him out by mistake back when…." She couldn't say it to him out right. "You know…" she whispered, holding her hand to her black eye to indicate what she meant.

"Oh…." He looked away shamefully. He had hurt her and got not only her hard work, but Sweet little Gir thrown out into the trash heaps of deep space.

"And the tallest must have finished him and tossed him to me…" Zim clenched his hands to his sides plopping back onto the bed.

"They didn't finish him, not the right way at least. They did some half-assed job on him." Zexi looked away thinking on whether to tell him what's happening to Gir. She decided that he deserved to know.

"Zim, Girs incomplete state cause a few complications… for however time you had him he has been slowly breaking down. Another week or so, and he would have blown a fuse and just be gone." She put a hand on his exasperated shoulder; it was a lot to take in for him. Gir had been slowly dying for so long and he hadn't noticed even once that something was wrong.

"What's going to happen to him then?" He asked, fearing the worst for hi little robot buddy.

"He's going to be okay Zim, Mir and my computer are fixing him up right now. I'm going to make for sure as hell he really is finished, and it's going to be done right this time. His original function has been inaccessible to him in his current state. But after he fixed up he'll the gyro-irken-robot that I intended him to be." Zim let the breathe he hadn't known he'd been holding go, but turned to her with a question.

"What do you mean Gyro?"

"I never told you about the G-series' function before… but I kept talking about it."

"I guess I just forgot." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, Zim." She said as if scolding a child. Then she realized something "Speaking of his function, it could be quite helpful in my plans."

"What is that function, Tell ZIM!" He pointed at her in demand and she laughed at him yelling.

"If it's going to be a part of the plan then you have to wait for when I explain the plan itself Zim like everyone else, you know how much I hate repeating myself when it's unnecessary."

"Yes yes, Zim understands." He yawned "Well Zim needs his rest now." He said lying down and Zexi followed him feeling the tiredness from earlier rearing up again and remembering her own exhaustion.

"Yeah, we've got big day of planning and such tomorrow, decisions to make people to talk to and plenty of walking around to get things done."

"Good night Zexi." She loved when he said her name.

"Night Zim." She turned the light off and turned to him. "And Zim, we're going to have a talk in the morning about your faked death." Zim gulped and shifted; she giggled a slight at his reaction and she fell asleep after a short while of silence.

When Zexi was fast asleep Zim shifted over and sought comfort from her, cuddling with her and soon he was sleeping along with her. She smiled knowingly and held onto him.

* * *

Yup there you go, and so you shall hear the plan next I've cooked up for this story next chapter.

So excited that I'm getting such great feedback! XD

Hello guest of no user name: By my head do you mean the chapter names or the title of the whole thing?

Or do you mean my actual head, if so are a stalker who is watching me because of my wonderfully shaped head. XD lol


	6. The Epic Plan

HI HI, Lovin how be lovin' this fic, Finally done with chapter 6~! XD

Disclaimer_because I have nothing better to do ;)

* * *

Zexi was the first to wake up, she had to quietly pry herself from the grip Zim had on her, it took a while but she freed herself with some reluctance and left to go see how Girs repairs were going. She wasn't called all throughout the night so it must have be going fine, it could even be completed as far as she knew.

"Mir, give me the details on the G-series sir unit repairs." She ordered the moment she stepped into her lab.

"All is going well master, he's almost complete." She replied excitedly.

"Good." She smiled at her happy M-series Sir unit; Gir would need to be at his best to help with the plan. _Come to think of it, Mir's own function could be of some use, especially combined WITH the Gyro function, Manipulation function and Gyro function… yes I could definitely use that combination against the Armada and the even the prison on Vort._

"Alright, well I'm going to see if Zim has gotten up yet and we're going to have a little talk." She went off straight back to her bed chamber to find Zim just getting up.

"Morning Zim… now, care to tell me why you faked your death instead of calling me to tell me what happened with the tallest?" He gaped at her wondering how she knew the issued already.

"Your Sir unit told me last night how the tallest insulted you…" She looked away, knowing how much it must have hurt him. "I just want to know why instead of telling me that you thought it would be a better idea to make me believe you were dead for so long."

"I don't really know," He thought for a moment then shook his head "That's a lame excuse for Zim's actions," He spoke in the third person "Zim was scared that you were …"

"That I was what?" She asked her anger only flaring slightly and anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but you can bet Zim did.

"That you knew Zim was being sent off as banishment and not on a secret mission." He waited for her to say something looking away not wanting to make eye contact. Zexi's anger disappeared, he thought it would get worse or that she'd be confused, but she looked guilty when he looked up. His eyes popped and he gaped at her once again, unable to say what he thought it must mean.

After sometime of just looking guilty she looked him straight in his eyes, her one eye locking with his two shocked ones.

"Zim," it was hard for her to say his name in her immense guilt "I did know…" She whispered barely audible, but even with his bad hearing he heard her admission.

"Then," He started softly but anger came forth and he seethed "Then why didn't you say anything to Zim. Why didn't you tell me!?"

He was standing on the bed and pointing at her accusingly

Her good eye was beginning to leak irken tears now "Because I knew how much impressing the tallest meant to you and I didn't want to rip that away from you!" she was crying, she sat hard on the ground now holding onto her knees and Zim regretted yelling instantly and the memories of the accident flashed so vividly it might as well have happened at that very moment in time.

Her pains were emotional at first but her bad eye was trying to cry and old wounds from that accident reared their ugly heads and screamed. Now she lay on the ground clawing at her eye like many other times before when her eye freaked out on her ever since that day.

"Zexi!" Zim leaped from the bed and next to her and stroked her head until the pain went away and she was holding onto his idle arm rested on the back of her head while his left hand was still petting her back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Zim has just been so frustrated lately, and Zim didn't mean to take it out on you." His head was rested on her shoulder now and he was crying.

"No, I should have told you at the very start this could have been avoided." She told him. Zexi looked at him sweetly and surprised him with a quick kiss on the lips then she took a quick peek at the earth clock she got to keep an eye on the time of day "Well, the others should be waking up now." She stood up and wiped both his and her own tear stains away. "I have a plan to explain." She was determined now more than ever to stop the tallest, Zim nodded in agreement smiling crookedly from the earlier kiss and they left for the meeting room.

_No matter how many times we kiss he's still gets like that, _she thought looking at his sweetly dumfounded smile and laughing to herself.

They walked back down the hall towards the meeting room they met the others on the way, except for Dib who was waiting with Mir and Gir at the meeting room, he was excited about the plan and couldn't wait much longer.

"So, Mir, how did the repairs go?" Zexi asked sitting next to her loyal sir unit.

Mir saluted before answering "Everything went smoothly Zexi." She smiled.

"Yup, I'm all fixed now~!" Gir chirped up "I'm not gonna go BOOM!" As he said boom he simulated with his hands a big explosion.

"That's great Gir!" Zexi praised petting him on then.

"Yes, Gir is fine, now about that plan you mentioned?" Dib said sounding like his young kid self again.

"We're getting right to the point, good." Zexi's demeanor changed from cheerful to serious instantly. "First off, if you hear the plan you're part of the plan, Dib," She turned to him "You may be sent to space at one point being part of the plan, are you fine with this?"

"Absolutely!" He was so sure, he'd thought about it that night plenty to know.

"Alright then now, then, on with the plan." Everyone sat ready to hear what she'd thought of.

"Our first objective is to delay operation impending doom 2, or O.I.D.2 for short, as much as we can, to do that we'd need to attack what's most vital to both the armada and their invaders." She paused and glanced at each of them to make sure they were all on the same page before continuing. "The very most vital things are their snack supplier, foodcourtia, and the automated delivery planet, Callnowia, that supplies equipment to the invaders."

"After that had been completed we need to concentrate on the defects being sent here, by the time we are done with the delay they should all be here." She paused. "When all defects are secured in our base we also need to take Hobo 13 to their soldier training and use it for ourselves." She nodded to Mir who turned on a holograph of planet Vort.

"The hardest phase of the plan will be the prison break on Vort; we need the scientists and engineers that built the Massive to make us a ship that could rival that of the Massive itself. For this we also need Tak, her ship building skills are needed to upgrade the voots I brought with me, her voot is rivaled by none but mine which she assisted me on."

"Tak!" Zim and Dib called out shocked.

"Yes, Tak, she's a friend of mine, you already know that Zim" He shifted and laughed nervously.

"Her skills will be an asset in this plan." She looked between the two of them, their jaws, which had dropped closed up fast and they dropped the subject.

"But there is a slight hitch in the prison break plan, we need a Vortion who isn't locked up and knows how to get in and back out. There's only one, leader of the resisty Lard Nar."

"Can't you just ask him?" Dib asked.

"I've tried, but he hates Irkens with a passion he won't listen to a word I say." She looked downcast.

"I'm not Irken…" Dib pointed out "maybe I could ask him?" He suggested somewhat shyly.

Zexi jumped in her seat she looked at him excitedly "You'd do that?"

"Sure, like you said I'm part of the plan now." He smiled at being recognized as someone important to the plan, overall important and not just some bigheaded weird kid.

"Great, thanks Dib. Now we can concentrate on other issues, finding Tak. She disappeared awhile back and I haven't been able to contact her for quite some time, anyone have an idea where she is?"

Zim and Dib exchanged looks, they knew something.

"Zim, Dib, you know what happened… don't you?" She stated more than asked the question. Raising her eye ridge at them both.

"Yes." They said and looked down in shame. "She tried to destroy earth by filling it with snacks for the Tallest to get back at Zim for messing up her invader test."

"Sounds like something she'd do; she can hold quite a grudge, what happened?"

"When we stopped he plan she took an escape pod out of here and her ship crashed here. I have it in my garage now."

"You have Taks ship!?" She stood "We need it in this base pronto!" She turned to Mir "Track it down and get it here ASAP!" Mir nodded and flew off and out a hatch in the ceiling.

"Did I do something?" Dib asked feeling as though he were in trouble.

"No, it's good that you kept it away from your planets government, but her ship has her personality construct downloaded onto it and is also connected to her Sir unit, I should be able to contact her using it."

"It broke…" He told her "I fixed it though!" He said triumphantly. "Well, Gaz helped that one Christmas… but I fixed again!" He looked at her and her jaw was slack.

"You fixed irken technology?" She was able to speak after a moment. "That's definitely going to be useful, Skoodge, thank you for bringing this human here. He's not a complete moron like the rest of his race. In fact I don't think he's a moron at all." She turned back to Dib after addressing Skoodge. "Do you know how to speak Irken then?"

"Somewhat, I read it better though."

"Quick learner." She commented.

"T-thanks?" He blinked is surprise.

She frowned at him. "You're not used to being complimented… are you?"

He hesitated for a moment then chose to answer. "Not really…" He shrugged and looked away.

Zexi cleared her throat, "On with plan," she changed the topic.

"We'll need to use my tall serum in order to gain the respect needed to sneak into both Foodcourtia and Callnowia. Dib you need to get the resisty on our team as soon as you can, Zim, do you still prisoner 777's number?"

"Yes, Zim does have his number."

"Good, contact him when you get the chance, he may be able to help Dib win over Lard Nar's trust, and we need a man on the inside of that prison." She turned to Tenn. "I need you gather information about Callnowia and its defenses." Tenn nodded, understating what to do "Skoodge, I need the notes you took when on hobo 13 when I sent you to gain information before." "Got it!" he replied saluting and Zim looked at him, he was on a mission that whole time on Hobo 13? "Great, Zim, what do you know about Foodcourtia?"

"Eh, Zim didn't really pay too much attention, except that the back door was unlocked a lot." He shrugged. "Good, we could get in, shut them down and slip back out easily."

"That's basically the plan, now where's Mir with that Voot?" Zexi questioned, somewhat knowingly. Mir flew back in through her hatch landed in her seat next to her master saluted, right on time.

"Report."

"Tak's ship is in the bay now ma'am."

"Good," she stood pushing herself up using the table. Everyone followed suit and walked up to the elevator which started downwards on Zexi's quick commands.

Exiting the elevator Dib looked in awe at all the alien ships that looked like Zim's and one separate from the rest was like a sleeker blue colored version of Taks ship with a dark blue inverted irken symbol standing out against the much lighter blue hues surrounding it. Zexi noticed Dibs staring at her ship. "Like it?" He nodded, though he was surprised that she noticed his staring.

"That's my personal Voot I mentioned that Tak helped me to build, in return I helped her create her sir unit Mimi. That's how it is with us, she's a ship building whiz and I'm great with Sir Units." They past many voots which Dib kept looking at, at one point they past Zexi's giant storage unit ship which Dib nearly fell over out of shock at its enormity.

"Why don't we just use that ship to battle the armada?" He asked.

"Because, that's a storage ship, built for moving large amounts of supplies, not for combat. They'd blow it up easily."

"Oh…"

"I know it looks menacing but its size and space is all it's got."

After some more following Mir they got to the Voot Dib had repaired and kept in the garage, why didn't anyone notice? They didn't care about him. _Tch _He thought. _Who cares… Zexi and these irkens kind of care more about me than my own dad and I haven't even known them a whole week… _Dibs thoughts halted when Zexi jumped into the Voot activating it instantly.

She pulled out a wire from her pak that she connected her to a port she opened with a special code, he never even knew that was there! "Who's stolen me!?" Yelled Taks annoyed voice from the voot's speakers upon contact of Zexi's Pak.

"Hello personality construct of Tak, contact Tak directly please."

"Oh, hello Zexi it's been awhile. Sure I can, right away." Taks voice was suddenly kinder, softer, and fairly compliant. WTF was written all over Dib's face.

"Let's see if we can get ahold of my old friend." Zexi said as the voot patched her through.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my chapter, next chapter coming as soon as i can get it typed up~!~!~! XD

Thank you all! XD


End file.
